


Drunk Mama Bear

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Supreme Family Chaos [52]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mama Bear Stephen Strange, Other, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 03:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19782391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Clint talks Stephen into drinking again and Tony is there to join them.





	Drunk Mama Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EaSnowPw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EaSnowPw/gifts).



"Hey Stark."  
Tony looks up from his work on Stephen's suit and Natasha walks over to lean against the workbench. "Who broke what?" He asks as he returns his attention to his current task.  
"No one and nothing...yet."  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"Peter is at Ned's and Clint talked your husband into drinking again." Tony stops. "He just tossed back three jello shots."  
"Jello shots?! Those assholes were planning this and didn't invite me?!"  
"They did. That's why I'm here."

Tony didn't waste any more time in shutting down the lab and following Natasha up to the penthouse to find the others already tipsy and on the fast road to drunk. From what he could hear, they were playing a game of Never Have I Ever and Tony definitely wanted in on that. So he strolls into the living room and plops onto the couch next to the inebriated sorcerer as Natasha does the same next to Clint. Sam and Scott occupying the third couch. 

Empty shot glasses and beer bottles litter the coffee table and Tony raises an eyebrow before popping open a couple of bottles for himself and Nat. So they were mixing different types of alcohol...they were going to be miserable in the morning.

"Stark, you gotta take a couple of shots before you join the game!" Clint says as he pushes a bottle of vodka toward him.  
"You guys aren't messing around." The engineer takes a couple of shots as demanded and waves for them to continue the game.  
"Never have I ever...done it in an elevator." Sam says.  
Both Tony and Stephen take a drink and Scott grins. "Never been a bottom."  
The sorcerer glares half heartedly at the ex-con. "I feel attacked." He says with a hiccup before he and Natasha take a drink.

The game went on for about an hour with pretty mellow admissions, but everyone started to get drunker and drunker, which meant the game got dirtier as time went on. What was left of Tony's sober mind was fairly positive that some of the others were trying to get some insight into his and Stephen's sex life and he had to hand it to them. This was a pretty clever way of getting it. It was no surprise that Tony and Stephen were the ones that drank the most so far, Clint had drank quite a bit, but he had three kids so he didn't get to have as much of a good time as he used to with Laura.

Tony and Stephen had the advantage of soundproof walls and having a teenager that was Spiderman (that went on patrol every night) and could pawn off on Ned.

"Okay. I have to know." Clint starts. "Craziest place you two have done it."  
Scott furrows his eyebrows. "Out of everything you could have asked, you want to know that?"  
"With how uptight Strange is? Yes."  
Stephen snorts. "In the dressing room at one of Tony's overpriced stores he frequents."  
"Tell them why." The billionaire grins.  
All eyes settle back on the sorcerer and his eyes glaze over as he recounts the memory. "Tony was on the phone with the SI branch in Italy."  
Sam scoffs. "Strange." Stephen hums in acknowledgement as he drains another bottle of beer. "I can't believe I'm saying this about _you_ but...you're a whore."

The others burst into laughter and finish their own beers before pulling out the hard liquor again and they all take another shot. That was when everything spiralled out of control and Tony truly saw what Stephen was like when he was black-out drunk. At least when the engineer was involved. He had seen what he was like blackout drunk with the others when Tony wasn't involved, but now that he was, Mama Bear was shameless. He couldn't keep his hands off of Tony, and the billionaire didn't dare try to stop him. The others got drunk enough that when the couple started to openly grind against each other, they didn't even bat an eye. As long as pants didn't come off, they would leave the two alone in their own little world.

Which didn't last very long because Stephen suddenly pushed Tony off of him and declared he wanted a margarita. The engineer watches in amusement as the sorcerer rolls off the couch and rises onto unsteady feet to go make a margarita in the kitchen, and then cards a hand through his hair.

"I feel like drunk sex with him will be amazing." Tony says and Natasha raises an eyebrow.  
"Tony, what do you _not_ like about him?"  
The billionaire strokes his goatee as he thinks about it. "...that he isn't constantly riding my--"  
"Whoa whoa! I don't need the image!" Sam shouts. "I'm actually starting to feel sorry for Peter."  
"How drunk are you?" Clint asks. He wouldn't put it past the engineer to only be tipsy but still put on a show.  
"Pretty drunk."  
"Any chance I can get in on some Mama Bear action?" Scott asks.  
"Not that drunk." Tony growls.  
The ex-con grins. "You didn't say--"  
"Not a chance Lang."  
"Can't blame a man for trying." Scott sighs out.  
Stephen steps back into the living room empty handed and looks around. "I don't remember why I was in the kitchen."

The other four laugh at the sorcerer's forgetfulness and Tony pulls the man down into his lap. Stephen purrs when the engineer assaults his neck again and then moans lowly when kisses turn into nibbles, leaving behind darkening love bites as Tony moves down toward the collar of his shirt. Scott weakly clears his throat as Stephen continues his wanton noises, and takes another shot before squirming a bit. 

Tony then pushes the sorcerer onto the couch beside him and looks at the other four. "You guys weren't kidding."  
Sam rolls his eyes and stands up, grabs a teddy bear sitting in a vacant armchair, and pushes it into Stephen's arms. "Here Strange. Peter needs Mama Bear cuddles."  
Stephen stares at the stuffed animal for a few seconds before curling around it. "He's soft..."  
Tony bursts into laughter when the doctor passes out. "You know what? This isn't stopping me from fun times later...but that's too funny."  
"Don't ever get rid of that bear Stark. It's Mama Bear's pacifier when he's drunk." Clint says while grabbing a deck of cards. "Strip poker?"  
Sam raises an eyebrow. "Only if Nat doesn't cheat. Otherwise this is a sausage party."  
"I'll be nice." Nat assures him. "Especially now that Scott doesn't get to see Mama Bear."  
"Don't remind me." He sighs.

It didn't matter. Nat still won and they were all glad they made a rule of keeping underwear _on_. They called it a night after that since it was nearing two o'clock in the morning, and Tony was kicking them out anyway. He wanted to take advantage of Stephen while he was sleeping. The other four barely stumbled into the elevator (the men stumbled, Nat managed the walk gracefully), before Tony was unbuckling his husband's pants.

"Asshole...you weren't supposed to fall asleep."

_____________________

"...ad..." Tony snorts quietly when someone shakes his shoulder and opens drowsy eyes.  
"Wha's wrong?" He rubs his eyes and looks up to find Peter.

He quickly looks over himself and nearly sighs with relief when he finds that his drunk self had the decency to put his and Stephen's pants back on before crashing on the other end of the couch. The sorcerer was still cuddling the teddy bear and snoring softly, and Tony had thrown his legs over the man before covering them both sloppily with a blanket. He groans and holds his pounding head as he sits up and Peter turns toward the coffee table momentarily and then turns back with a mug of coffee and some pain killers.

"What time is it?"  
"Eleven. Ned had to go somewhere with his parents so I swung home. I saw you and Mom passed out, so I cleaned up the living room and asked FRIDAY to close the shades." Peter answers quietly.  
Tony pops the pills offered to him and takes a long sip of coffee. "Thanks kid. Sorry you had to do that."  
"It's okay. I figured you guys needed your own night of fun."  
"I don't deserve you." The billionaire pulls Peter close enough to plant a kiss on his forehead. "Did you need something _bambino_?"  
"Nah. Just wanted to tell you I was home and make sure you guys were okay."

 _This kid,_ Tony thought as Peter went up to his room. He always looked out for everyone, even during missions, and it always either scared the elder man or warmed his heart. Today he came home and cleaned up last night's mess, and had some coffee made, and Tony quickly noticed the second mug of coffee after Peter had departed. That and some more pain killers for Stephen. This was one of the only times the sorcerer drank coffee.

"Babe." Tony gently slaps Stephen's thigh and the man grumbles. "The baby made us coffee."  
Blue eyes slowly blink open and the doctor stares down at the teddy bear in his arms. "Why...no. Nevermind." Stephen sits up and winces at the pain that shoots up his spine before glancing at Tony. "Did I at least enjoy it?"  
"You were moaning like a whore so I would assume so." Tony replies with a grin and takes another gulp of coffee.  
Stephen tosses back the pills on the coffee table and picks up his own mug once he sets the teddy bear in his lap and rubs his eyes. "I can't believe I let them talk me into drinking again."  
"I like your drunk side."  
"I have too many sides."  
Tony stretches once he finishes his coffee and leans over to give the other man a kiss. "What's the last thing you remember?"  
Stephen smirks. "Sam calling me a whore."

**Author's Note:**

> I made a Discord server for Mama Bear and family! If you're a big fan and want to come gush with other ppl then come join us!
> 
> https://discord.gg/EW6Zh38


End file.
